1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fat-based confection having a smooth and creamy mouthfeel and a thermally generated dulce de leche flavor. This invention further relates to a method of making such a dulce de leche-flavored fat-based confection, as well as to confectionery candies incorporating such a dulce de leche-flavored fat-based confection, in particular, candy-shelled confectionery candies.
2. Description of Related Art
Dulce de leche (hereinafter “dulce de leche” or “dulce”), translated from Spanish as “sweet of milk”, is a popular treat in South and Central American countries. Dulce de leche is typically made by boiling sweetened condensed milk for hours to produce a sweet, caramelized pudding-like treat, which can be eaten alone or in combination with a biscuit or wafer. Dulce de leche is a water-based composition characterized by a smooth and creamy texture and a distinct rich dairy flavor with lower caramelized sugar notes. The flavor of dulce de leche is thermally generated. Dulce de leche is also known as carjeta (Mexico), arequipe (Colombia), fanqulla (Cuba) and manjar blanco (Peru).
It is known to incorporate water-based dulce de leche or dulce de leche-like compositions into certain products. For example, Haagen Das Dulce De Leche ice cream and Alfajore cookies do just that. In addition, dulce de leche spreads such as La Salamandra and Smucker's spreads are known. All known dulce de leche products contain water-based dulce de leche compositions. Typically, dulce de leche compositions contain high moisture contents, i.e., about 26% moisture by weight, and exhibit a water activity of about 0.85.
Both the high moisture content and water activity of dulce de leche impose limits on the types and quality of products which can be made using it. For example, the incorporation of water-based dulce de leche into certain applications such as candy-shelled confections is problematic. In short, dulce de leche is typically too soft to candy shell or at the very least is very difficult to process. In this same regard, water-based dulce de leche can be difficult to form in a bite-size format. Special process conditions are required, which drive up manufacturing costs and complexity. Temperature and humidity must be carefully controlled to process on traditional depositing or Open Extrusion center forming equipment. Traditional water-based dulce de leche loses its shape during processing.
Additionally, the high moisture content of water-based dulce de leche creates a moisture gradient when mixed with low moisture components such as crisp rice, biscuits, cookies, etc. Controlling this gradient can be difficult, often requiring a more complex product design that relies on the application of moisture barriers and humectants to slow the movement of water into the lower moisture components. Shortened product shelf-life, poor texture and quality are often the result.
It should also be noted that traditional water-based caramels suffer from the same inadequacies as water-based dulce de leche in certain applications. This, again, is due to a relatively high moisture content, i.e., about 5.0%-12.0% moisture by weight and a water activity ranging from about 0.40 to 0.50. Softer traditional water-based caramels have the same problems as dulce de leche, often being too soft to form in bite-size pieces or to candy shell. Further, traditional water-based caramels give a hard, chewy, unpleasant eating experience when candy-shelled and are too slow to clear the mouth upon consumption; in other words, bits of caramel and candy shell stick to the consumer's teeth, resulting in an unfavorable overall eating experience. Water-based caramels also create problematic moisture gradients as described above. In the end, however, the inadequacies of water-based caramel are irrelevant; water based caramel could never be a substitute for dulce de leche because caramels have a very different flavor characterized by caramelized sugar, vanilla and buttery notes.
Clearly, there is a need to develop a dulce de leche composition which does not suffer from the above-noted inadequacies of water-based dulce de leche. Such a dulce de leche product should offer the same rich dairy flavor as water-based dulce de leche, but offer a much greater degree of product design freedom, improved shelf-life, better texture and simple processing.
Caramac® (Nestle®) is a fat-based “caramel flavour covering” which is used to enrobe a biscuit in Nestle®'s BreakAway, which is sold in the United Kingdom. Caramac® is also marketed as a simple solid bar in Nestle®'s Caramac®. As set forth in the ingredient declaration, Caramac® comprises vegetable fat, sugar, lactose, sweetened condensed skimmed milk, skimmed milk powder, butter, emulsifier (lecithin), treacle, salt, flavoring, and possibly nut traces. Caramac® has a flavor intensity much lower than that of conventional dulce de leche. More importantly, the flavor of Caramac® is more similar to a traditional caramel flavor than to a dulce de leche flavor. It is believed that the caramel-like flavor of the fat-based Caramac® can be solely attributed to the inclusion of treacle, a.k.a, molasses, in the composition. In other words, Caramac® does not appear to have a thermally generated flavor. What is more, Caramac® can be described as having a waxy mouthfeel.
Hence, there is clearly a need to develop a composition having a distinct thermally generated dulce de leche flavor, a smooth, creamy texture and a very low moisture content. The applications for such a composition would be manifold.